


Extreme Measures

by LuvBusters



Category: Extreme Ghostbusters - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Janine is just tired of Egon’s bull, Midlife Problems, Sexual innuendos, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: My take on EGB. Or, more the E/J relationship that never happened - my take on how it should’ve played out.
Relationships: Egon Spengler/Janine Melnitz
Comments: 20
Kudos: 8





	1. Back at Ghostbusters Central

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really a fan of EGB, but wanted to give it a try.

Janine Melnitz was sitting at her desk at Ghostbusters Central. It had been six years since the business had been shut down. Apparently, the guys had been too good at their job, having busted all the ghosts in not only New York but in many other places too. 

Janine had went back to school to further her education in hopes of getting a better job. She happened to see the class that Egon taught and couldn’t help herself - she enrolled. 

Then, out of nowhere it seemed, the ghosts had returned. Egon recruited his handful of students plus Janine to re-open Ghostbusters, and here she was, back at her old post doing her old job. 

“It’s been four months,” she thought to herself. “Four months working back at this desk, at this old firehouse located in a not-so-great neighborhood; answering phone calls about stuff no one in their right mind should have to think about; and working with a new team that’s young enough I could be their mother instead of raising my own children. And the good Professor...back to his same old shit. He’s got his nose so far up his microscope, he wouldn’t notice if I was standing in front of him buck naked!” Janine sighed heavily out loud, slamming a file down on her desk in frustration. 

“What am I doing?!” she said to herself. “Wasting away at some god forsaken daycare from Hell?!” She removed her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She hadn’t slept well in over a week. There’s so much still left to get caught up on. The calls these days seem to be more dangerous than most of the ones they got years ago. 

She couldn’t believe how the years have changed them. What she’d give to have her guys - all of them - back here doing what they did best. But, times change and she needed time to relax. Janine decided it was time to close up for the night. The paperwork would still be there in the morning. She needs to sleep, to recharge, to figure out what her best options are. 

Everyone was asleep, except Egon. He was still tinkering with something in the lab. She briefly considered going up to let him know she was leaving, but she just didn’t have the energy. “He’ll figure it out; he is a genius after all,” she reminded herself.

Back at her place, Janine had taken a nice, warm bath and slipped into a soft nightgown. It was still hard for her to sleep so she propped up against the headboard and picked up the latest novel. As she picked up the book from her nightstand, her eyes fell on a picture she kept on the small table. It was a picture taken of the original team back when they had first beaten Gozer. They all looked so happy: she could feel Ray’s excitement, could see the feeling of accomplishment on Winston’s face, even Egon looked a bit proud, and of course, Dr. Peter Venkman. She could hear his smarts ass mouth like it was yesterday. 

Janine laid down the book and picked up the phone. Against her better judgement, she dialed the number. She had looked it up a few days ago trying to decide if she really wanted to make this call or not. The phone rang several times before the voicemail message came on. She listened to it, then began her message:

“Hey Dr. V; this probably isn’t a good idea to call, but then again, you know me: I’ve never been one to wait for the right time. Just call me back. Don’t worry about the time zones; I probably won’t be asleep anyway.” She left her number then ended the call. She just sat in bed, waiting for her phone to ring. 

Two and a half hours later, Janine’s phone rang; it was nearly midnight in New York. But, as predicted, she was still in bed reading. 

“Hello?”

“Hey Red! You still up?!”

She laughed lightly. “Yeah, Peter, I am.”

“Uh oh. Anytime you call me by my name, it’s bad.”

“No...well...I don’t know,”

“Spill it. You’ve been back working with Spengs for what...four months now? Lemme guess...same old shit?”

“It’s worse this time!” Janine complained. “The team are his students! I could be their mother, Peter! I’m coming up on forty! I’m playing beat the clock here! I should already have a coupla kids of my own! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE?!” She broke down into tears. 

“Whoa, hang on now, Janine,” Peter spoke softly. “Take it easy and slow down. Deep breaths. Come on.”

She slowed down her breathing and calmed down. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have called.”

“Now what the hell gave you that idea?!”

“I guess I was just feeling bad...missing how things used to be...wished they could be again.”

“Look, Big J. You’ve gotta change your whole mindset here. Yeah, things are different. But, you’ve gotta look at the angles you have now that you didn’t have back then.”

“Such as?”

“You and Spengs are the two adults in the Firehouse now...the ONLY TWO adults. Those kids go home at night? Why don’t you ‘arrange’ to work late? Break out some wine; you know what he likes. You also KNOW he has feelings for you; you’ve just gotta remind him.”

Janine slowly grinned, her heart fluttering. “Hmmm, thanks Dr. V.! But, in case you plan on going behind my back and calling Egon about this, let him know he’s got one chance. If he blows it, he’s gonna need to start looking for a new office manager...unless he wants to sharpen his shorthand skills.”

“Before you go...remember one thing!”

“What?”

“Go back to wearing those short skirts; he always did like those legs!”

“Good night, Dr. Venkman!” Janine giggled.


	2. Working Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janine takes Peter’s advice. But things don’t go as planned.

The next morning, Janine arrived at work wearing one of the outfits she used to wear a few years earlier. She was wearing a slightly different blouse but the skirt was short. She was anxious to see how or if it affected Egon. 

She had just gotten to her desk when she heard Egon’s footsteps coming downstairs. 

“Good morning, Janine!” He greeted her, stopping abruptly just in front of her desk. His eyes were immediately drawn to her legs, something Janine definitely noticed. 

“Good morning, Egon!” she said with a saucy smile. “Anything I can do for you?” She leaned over her desk to cut on her computer, purposely giving him a bird’s eye view of her cleavage. 

Egon cleared his throat. “Ahem, Umm, not at the moment. I was ….. on the way downstairs to …. ahhhh,”

“The lab?” Janine helped finish his sentence since it seemed the man was completely unable to process sentences at the moment. 

“Yes, the lab!” He quickly dismissed himself and practically ran downstairs. 

Janine smiled, shaking her head. “Thank you, Dr. V!” 

Egon closed the door leading downstairs, leaning against it. He wiped away a light bit of sweat that had started to form across his hairline. “I definitely think she’s flirting ….. again. Oh boy!” 

******************  
The rest of the day was fairly quiet. Egon had stepped out to teach a class and the students had attended their own classes for the day. Janine still had a lot of work that needed to be done so she had decided to stay late. The kids would be back around 4:00 and would probably be heading out later. It was Friday after all, and they’re a group of young adults. 

As predicted, the kids did indeed go out after dinner. Egon had returned just in time to eat, then retreated to the lab. Janine moved into action. She cleared the dishes and cut on the stereo. She found the classical station and turned the volume up some. She took down two glasses and poured some wine that she had bought at lunch time. Then she started washing the dishes. 

Egon needed a break from his project so he returned to the kitchen. As he approached, he could hear soft music playing. He smiled. As he walked into the kitchen, he saw Janine washing the dishes. He had forgotten how attractive she is. His eyes slowly took in her appearance, starting at her head and moving down. She had removed her heels and her blazer. Her buttocks were very shapely in that short skirt. 

Janine turned to look over her shoulder. “Oh, hi Egon! Thought I’d get these dishes out of the way before I left.”

“Where are the kids?” 

“They went out with some friends. So, it looks like we’re all alone.” She dried her hands and walked slowly over to Egon. 

He fingered his collar. “I … ahhh … see you’ve poured some wine?”

“Yes! I needed to relax a bit. Wanna join me?”

“Well, you did pour two glasses.”

“I did.”

As she walked over to the table, Egon noticed that a certain part of his anatomy had increased in size. Not wanting to alert Janine to this development, he did the only thing he knew to do: he panicked and ran back to the lab. 

Janine didn’t realize what had happened to him; instead, she took it as Egon’s way of dealing with her bold flirtations like he had done years before. Hurt and angry, she put on her blazer and heels, dumped out the wine glasses and left the firehouse. 

A few minutes later, Egon went back to the kitchen, unaware that Janine had left. He saw the wine glasses in the sink, her blazer was gone but the music was still playing. He quickly went downstairs and saw that her personal belongings were gone. He went back to the rec room and turned off the stereo. He stared out of the window, sighing heavily. “I’ve hurt her again.”

*********************  
The next day was Saturday - Egon had the firehouse to himself. Most of the day, he spent doing research on a ghost they were trying to catch. He skipped lunch so by dinner time, he was quite hungry.

He made himself a sandwich and watched a little tv. He nodded off for a bit, dreaming about the old days when Janine relentlessly flirted with him. When he awoke, it was late. But he needed answers. And there was only one person he knew who could give him the answers he needed. 

Peter looked at the clock once he realized the phone was ringing. “Jeez, it’s two am!” He released Dana and answered the phone. “Egon?!” 

“How did you know it’s me?”

“Caller ID, genius! What’s up?”

“I realize it’s late and even later where you are, but I felt that this couldn’t wait.”

Peter frowned. “What’s happened?”

“Nothing … yet,” Egon hesitated. 

“Spit it out, Spengs”

“I’ve let things between Janine and I stand still long enough. I want to let her know I am wanting a more serious relationship, but not sure what the best way is.”

Peter grinned. “Did she go back to those short mini skirts?”

“Somewhat, yes. But, something happened yesterday that made me realize … well … it’s time.”

Peter’s interest was definitely piqued. “Okay … what happened?”

Egon cleared his throat. “We … it was … we were alone at the Firehouse. She had stayed late to clean up the kitchen after dinner. She had the stereo on with soft music playing. A bottle of wine had been opened. You don’t have time to listen to this!”

“Oh sure I do!” Peter said, encouraging Egon to continue. 

Egon sighed, then continued. “Janine had removed her jacket; she had on a thin white blouse and her skirt.”

“Short skirt?”

“Yes.”

“She still got those nice legs?” Peter teased. 

“As a matter of fact, she does,” Egon admitted. “Which brings me to my point. Let’s just say that I had to excuse myself from the room very quickly.”

Peter chuckled. “Sooooo ….. she can still get the flag pole up, huh?” He felt a light poke in his side from Dana. He gave her a playful wink.

“When I returned, she had put away the wine and had left,” Egon said sadly. 

“She didn’t quit, did she?”

“No, but I fear that she was deeply disappointed.”

“I guarantee it! Look Egon, this woman has been in love with you for what? Ten or twelve years? The fact that she hasn’t married somebody else by now is amazing! And that she is still waiting for you is incredible! So, what do you need me for?”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but I thought you would know. Would it be appropriate for me to take her out to dinner and stay at her place afterwards?”

“You do mean to spend the night with her?”

“Yes.”

“And just to be clear, you do intend on sleeping with her?”

“Yes.”

“And to be even more clear, you intend on having sex with her?”

“Yes, Peter,” Egon’s voice was getting annoyed. 

“Ok, ok! Just wanted to be sure! And to answer your question: Hell Yeah! It’s very appropriate!”

“Thank you, Peter. Good night.”

“Night, Big Guy!”

Peter hung up the phone and settled back down in the bed with Dana, lightly chuckling. 

“Is everything ok?” She asked sleepily. 

“Yep! Spengs is finally gonna go all the way with Janine!”


	3. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon and Janine finally have some alone time.

Monday morning, Janine came in and got started on her work. Egon came downstairs. 

“Janine, I need to apologize.”

She grinned. “And good morning to you, too!”

“Oh, yes. Sorry.”

“What’s so important?”

“I’m afraid I inadvertently hurt your feelings. I had to leave the room very quickly, and you had obviously put a great deal of effort in the preparation.”

“I admit, it did confuse me. But when you weren’t back after a few minutes, I figured I’d better leave. I hope you’re feeling better?”

“Yes, I am. I was hoping I could make it up to you?”

Janine leaned forward, narrowing her eyes. “What did you have in mind?”

“Dinner.”

“Sure! When?”

“This Friday.”

“I’ll make sure the schedule is clear!”

****************************  
Friday night, Egon met janine at her desk. “I’ve made reservations for 6:00 at La Cherie’s.”

“Egon! That’s the new French restaurant!”

“Yes, it is,” he replied with a seductive smile.

“Well, what are we waiting for?! Let’s get a move on! Friday evening traffic in New York can be rough!” Janine grabbed her purse, took Egon by the hand and left the firehouse. 

*************************

They sat across from each other over a candlelit table. Egon poured some wine in Janine’s glass, then his own. 

“So, this has been a very nice evening,” Janine said.

“It’s just begun,” Egon replied, his brow arching. 

“Oh! You have more planned?” she asked, her eyes reflecting the candlelight.

“Possibly,” he replied cryptically. 

“Hmmm, you never cease to amaze me, Professor.”

After dinner, Egon escorted Janine to her apartment. She invited him in, which he took complete advantage of. 

He placed his hands on her waist. 

She looked up at him. “You never did tell me what happened last week - why you left?”

“You’re quite attractive, Janine. And I had forgotten or taken for granted how lovely you really are. When I saw you wearing that white blouse and short skirt, well … let’s just say I suddenly became very aware of how much I’ve missed you.”

Janine smiled seductively, wrapping her arms around Egon’s waist. “Hmmmm, so, I still have that effect on you?”

“Oh yes. And I think I’m finally going to act on it.” He then leaned down, claiming Janine’s mouth with his own. His lips slowly trailed down her neck as his hand lightly brushed her long red locks out of the way. “I like your hair long like this,” he whispered in her ear. He could feel the goosebumps raise on her arm that he was holding with the other hand. 

“Mmmm, glad you approve,” she replied softly, leaning her head back as she felt his lips moving across her jawline. 

His lips came back to meet hers, more demanding than before. Her hands trailed lightly across his chest as his hands unbuttoned her blouse. 

Egon let the blouse fall open, stepping back a bit to take a look at her breasts, which were almost visible through the white lace. “You are so beautiful,” he said. He then moved quickly, his hands roughly groping her breasts as his mouth again devoured her neck. 

Janine’s hands were furiously unbuttoning his shirt, almost ripping the last two buttons off as she slid the shirt off his body. Her breath was heavy and ragged as his kisses on her neck were overtaking her.

Egon reached behind her and unhooked her bra in record time. He dropped her blouse and bra onto the floor. He then knelt down just enough so he could place her breasts in his mouth, his teeth grazing across her nipples. 

“OH! EGON! PLEASE!!” She screamed almost breathlessly. 

He stood back up, nibbling her earlobe. “Tell me what you want,” he whispered huskily. 

“You,” she whispered back.

“I can’t hear you,” he whispered back, his lips nipping then licking her neck.

Janine’s fingernails dug across his shoulders, her knees almost buckling from the passion that was building. “I need you; I want you. Please,” she begged.

Egon pulled away, his eyes dark with desire. “What was that?” He asked, a mischievous smile on his lips. 

Janine grabbed his ponytail with one hand, her other hand gripping the waistband of his pants. Her eyes were also dark. “Egon Spengler, if you don’t take me right now, I’m going to get very upset!” she said through clenched teeth, her breath still ragged. 

His smile grew as he released her and stepped back a step. “I don’t believe you asked me correctly.” The look on his face had become predatory, almost dangerous looking. 

Janine removed her own skirt, standing before him in only her panties. She slowly removed her panties, watching the look in his eyes change as more of her body became visible. She stepped out of them, standing in front of Egon naked. “Come and get it.”

Faster than she could blink, Egon rushed to her and backed her up against the wall. He knelt onto his knees and covered her sex with his mouth, sucking and licking the wetness that was already there. Janine pushed her back against the wall as her fingers lightly scratched his scalp. She moaned his name over and over as she felt his tongue delve into her body. Shivers ran down her spine as the passion ignited. She could hear his moans become louder with hers, listening to the sound of his tongue moving quickly through her moisture. He greedily sucked her clit as Janine inched closer to her orgasm. She could feel his lips tighten as his tongue moved faster. Janine’s legs started to shake as she pushed herself down onto her lover’s mouth. 

“Ohhhhhh, oh my ….. ohhhhhhhhh, oh, oh Egon! OH! OH! NNNNNGHHHHHH!” 

Egon’s hands grasped her ass as he pushed his face further into her, drinking her juices as she came violently. He gently kissed her mons as he slowly stood, her moisture still on his lips. 

Janine, still struggling to catch her breath, grabbed Egon’s wrists, pulling him to her. She tiptoed and kissed him deeply, tasting herself on his lips. A feral impulse flooded through Janine’s body; suddenly she couldn’t get enough of him. As she broke the kiss, her eyes locked onto his. “I need more, Egon. Please, fuck me with your dick like you just did with your mouth!”

Egon smiled, leading her to the bedroom. Janine laid down on her bed, spreading her legs in front of him. His eyes became dark with desire as he quickly stripped his pants and boxers off. He then joined Janine on the bed, hovering over her body. His erection barely rubbed against her still moist area. 

Janine’s breath hitched. She grabbed Egon’s arms as he held himself above her. “Oh please!”

Egon kissed her cheek. “I plan on making love to you until you can’t scream anymore,” he said softly, his voice thick with passion.

Janine inhaled as she felt his cock slowly enter her body. It was gentle at first, but soon the thrusts became faster and harder. She squeezed Egon’s arms as her hips rocked with his. They both were panting and moaning each other’s names. Soon, they both climaxed together. Egon slowly pulled out and laid beside Janine. 

She turned to face Egon, looking at him mischievously. “I’m still able to scream,” she whispered, kissing his earlobe. 

Egon playfully rolled her onto her back, Janine giving a short squeal of delight. He leaned down closer to her face. “I’m nowhere close to being finished.”

“Oooh! Making up for lost time?” she teased. 

“Yes, and we have years to make up for,” he said before kissing her on the lips again. 

*************************  
It was Sunday morning when Janine’s phone rang. “Hello?” Egon answered from the bed.

“Hey, Spengs! Guess you took my advice?!” 

“Hello Peter! And yes, I did.”

“Must’ve went pretty good seeing as you’re still at her place?”

“Yes. So if you’ll excuse me, I have ….. things to do.”

“Yeah, or a certain redhead to do!” Peter teased. 

Egon smiled as he heard Peter’s laughter hanging up the phone. 

“Everything ok?” Dana asked Peter. 

“Oh yeah, Babe! Things are great!”


End file.
